The Boy of the Shadows
by Geniss
Summary: The adventure begins as we join a young girl whose only trying to prove her bravery, when she is attacked by a fearsome kind of pokemon spirit. Just when all hope seemed lost, a boy appears from the shadows of the night, saving her and her beloved Clefairy. Just who is this boy? Why did he help her? And what was he doing in the forest?


Prologue- Forest of Shadow

The little girl stood at the forest's edge, the evening sky slowly dimming around her. She had tears in her eyes. The forest stood threateningly in front of her, its darkness seeming to spread as the sun sank further into its slumber.

"_You're too scared_!"

The girl frantically shut her eyes. She did not want to be here. She wanted to go home, where her mom would hug her tightly and her dad would promise to protect her. She wanted to feel safe.

"_She won't do it, she's too much of a chicken_!"

She opened her eyes, but the tears would not stop. It was getting dark. Soon it would be too dark to see. She had to do it. She had to do it before that happened. She had to.

"_Only the bravest kids can go and touch the big oak tree at night without the evil ones of the forest taking them away_!"

She had to stick the knife in the ground beneath the big oak tree. Her friends were challenging her. She was afraid to back out of the time. She was afraid of what they would think of her. Now she was afraid of the dark. Afraid of this forest. Afraid…of the evil ones.

"_When you see the red eyes looking at you from the darkness, run! He's coming_!"

The girl felt something rub against her leg. Startled, she jumped and looked down, gasping. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Her pokemon, a Clefairy named Luna tugged at her skirt. "Cle…." She looked up at her trainer nervously. The girl shook her head. "I-I have Luna with me…"she whimpered "Everything will be j-just fine…" Slowly, gripping the knife with both hands, she began to move into the forest, Luna following close behind. As she entered the darkened woods, the evening noises of the forest ceased as night gracefully fell. She could barely see. "I-it'll be ok….it'll be…ok…." She muttered to herself. Luna grabbed her trainers hand and held it tightly, nervously looking around the forest for any signs of danger. As the girl grew closer to the clearing of the large oak tree, she felt an eerie presence was watching her. It sent shivers up her spine. When the oak tree came into view, the girl felt a certain relief. Quickly, she ran to it and struck the knife into the ground beneath it. "Th-there…" she sighed. Luna smiled at her through the darkness, happy her trainer had finished her task.

The two began to turn around and head back home, but something made them freeze in fear. In the distance, along the path they had taken here, were two red eyes, gleaming in the darkness. They were all that could be seen, and they were steadily moving closer. The girl whimpered in fear, her whole body shaking. She was unable to move. "Fairy…." Luna gripped her trainer's leg, terrified. The eyes were fixated, and small. As they grew closer, a large shadowy outline could be seen. It was a large pokemon, but the girl could not quite make it out. She slowly backed away as it drew ever closer. Then it stopped. She could see it relatively clearly now. It was a Tyranitar, but something was wrong with it. Its' eyes were hollow, with an eerie red light shining from deep within them. Its mouth hung open, as if it were unable to close it, dark red stains splattered around it. Around the ribs, there was a hole. Bones were sticking out through the rotting stone flesh. Dark, red liquid substance poured from the holes where its eyes once were. The Tyranitar stood, slowly swaying from side to side. It looked up and let out a low, painful cry that stilled the air and filled it with sadness. The girl's breath was coming in short gasps. She fell to her knees, unable to stand any longer. She wanted to scream but could not, her voice was gone. Luna shut her eyes, trembling next to her trainer.

The Tyranitar's eyes seemed to fixate on the girl, its burning gaze looking into her soul. "M…y…" The words came out of the Tyranitar in an eerie tone, a tone that expressed both anger and sadness. Its voice seemed distant, almost as if it were coming and going with the wind. "M…y…..Baby….wh…..eres…" The Tyranitar moaned, more red liquid pouring from its mouth and eyes. "You…..too….k…her…you….." It glared at the girl, its voice growing more vicious with each word. "Give….her….bac….k" The Tyranitar let out another cry and began advancing toward the girl. "N-no…" The girl was terrified. "No…please….don't…." tears rolled down her face. "I'm not ready to die….please…." she shut her eyes as the Tyranitar drew upon her. "Please stop!" she screamed, her shriek piercing the night.

"_Kage use Shadow Ball_!"

A blast was sent between the Tyranitar and the girl, making the Tyranitar flinch slightly. It moaned once again, and tried to recover. The girl looked up, scared and confused. An odd colored Gastly was floating next to a boy. The Gastly was blue, and gave off a gentle light. In the light she saw the boy had pure white hair and red eyes, with a black scarf and that he was standing up in a tree, calmly looking down at her. "You shouldn't be here." He said to her, coldly. The girl whimpered and uttered the words "Help…" under her breath. The boy looked over at the Tyranitar. "Your spirit is hurt. I have come to help you…." He jumped down, his Gastly following close behind him. "Kage!" he turned to his Gastly. "Take this girl home. I shall deal with this." The Gastly nodded, and turned to the girl. "Gast!" it barked at her. The girl, confused, slowly got up. She was shaking. She steadily grabbed her Clefairy in her arms. The Gastly proceeded to lead the way. The girl quicky began to follow, but turned to see the boy facing down the Tyranitar. He glanced at her from the side. "Go." Was all he said before vanishing into the shadows. She slowly turned back and ran after the Gastly's light. The Tyranitar's moaning could be heard back in the distance. The girl tried not to think about it.

As they reached the forest edge the Gastly stopped, and nodded to the girl. She gave a weak smile. "Th-thank you…" The Gastly nodded once again and flew off back into the forest, probably to return to its master. The girl looked off away from the forest, and saw her home not far from here. "Clefairy clefairy!" Luna cheered joyfully in her trainers arms. The girl smiled at her beloved pokemon. As she bagan to head home, she took one last look at the darkened forest. "Just…what was that Tyranitar? And who was that boy?" she thought to herself. Little did she know that was not the last time she would see the white haired boy.

-To Be Contiued…


End file.
